In work environments, large wall-mounted surfaces are being extensively used for exchanging information. In fact, a feature common to nearly every meeting room is the availability of a white board or a flip chart.
There are two main types of information shared in work environments, temporary and semi-permanent information. Temporary information consists of when text, figures and diagrams are drawn/written during technical discussions, brainstorm sessions, and other forms of meetings, with some duration. Semi-permanent information consists of when the same space is continuously used by one group and the surface contains information that changes slowly. For example, a space may list a series of tasks, their completion state, etc., which are changed as things happen.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.